I Killed Sirius Black!
by Padfoot's Blondie
Summary: When Remus's lycanthropy sharpens his hearing before the full moon, he hears bits and pieces of conversations, which form a very strange sentence. He also sees an unusual image of Bellatrix Lestrange. Why does he feel like this'll happen again?


**Enjoy! :D**

Remus was not having a good day. In fact, he was having an extremely crappy day. Because the full moon was that night, Remus's bones all ached, he was PMSing (pre-moon syndrome), he was feeling slightly nauseous, and he had a pounding migraine.

On top of that, his senses were heightened so every whisper sounded like a scream, and every scream sounded like Armageddon.

Charms, the last class of the day, had just let out. James and Sirius had teased him the entire time. They knew it would get him riled up, so they threw scraps of charmed parchment that flew in the air around his head at him, knowing he would want to chase after the scraps and tear them apart.

As a result of this, he was monumentally angry. When Flitwick finally let out the class, Remus hurtled out of the door, practically flattening Peter in his attempt to get out of the classroom.

This was quite a feat too, as Peter was wider than he was tall and very rotund.

So when Remus ditched the classroom practically foaming at the mouth, the others decided to leave him alone. James ran off to woo (antagonize) Lily, Peter went off to conduct voyeurism and watch James try to flirt with Lily, and Sirius went to laugh his ass off because he knew that James would never manage to get a date with Evans.

It was as simple as that.

With Remus's friends gone, he decided to go to the kitchen. He was feeling especially hungry for meat, as the full moon was that night and he needed to eat meat and he needed to eat meat _now._

His heightened hearing magnified the sounds around him to the point where he was clutching his head, running through the students. He kept catching snippets of people's conversations, all said at different frequencies and pitches and volumes.

"-Flobber worms-," said a low voice as Remus streaked by.

"-believe-," said another.

"-mudbloods-," said a Slytherin. Remus looked behind as he was running and shot a hex at the offending pureblood, which so happened to be Regulus Black. Regulus Black now had a fish tail from the waist down, and immediately fell down flat on his face.

Remus, needing meat NOW, screamed with amusement and pure emotion as he fled down the hall. Still catching snatches of conversation, he tried putting his hands over his ears as he ran.

Sirius, who had laughed enough, set off to find Remus, who he knew would be in the kitchen. He, without knowing why, ran his fastest through the students to catch up with Remus. He figured he could simply catch up with him in the throng of students in the big hallway where the castle's passageways intersected.

Remus, who in his hurry had taken a wrong turn somewhere, growled in anger and turned around full speed and somehow kept up his momentum so that he was once again running full speed towards the center of the castle.

Once in the middle of all the students, Remus could no longer dictate what was in his head and what wasn't. Everything was echoing, and everything was melting and spinning and becoming unbearably hot and it was just too much.

All of a sudden, Sirius came barreling into the mass of students and landed right next to Remus.

Things happened very quickly. Once Remus looked at Sirius's face, he knew that he was looking at his pack and calmed down a little. But all of a sudden, the sound came rushing back at him. Once again, he heard snippets of conversation, but this time it made sense, to a point.

"-I-," screamed George Macmillan, who never seemed to shut the hell up about himself.

"-killed-," yelled Johnny Greengrass, an innocent Hufflepuff who was scandalized that Hagrid had almost killed a student for the fiftieth time that day.

"_SIRIUS BLACK!" _shrieked Professor McGonagall, who Sirius had crashed into as he had thrown himself into the mosh pit that was the Hogwarts student population, causing her to spill the coffee that she had been carrying all over some poor unsuspecting first year. As Remus was hearing these broken conversations that somehow fit the words together, he saw a very strange sight indeed.

Bellatrix Lestrange was skipping merrily and quickly down the hall away from Remus in between students as though they weren't there, and she was wearing a black lacy dress and her hair was piled on the top of her head.

Remus, overwhelmed, yanked Sirius to the side of the corridor and shrieked in his face. Sirius looked slightly affronted.

"I feel like I'm having reverse de ja vu," Remus shouted, still unable to contain himself.

Sirius, fully unaware of his horrible fate, laughed and pulled his friend towards the kitchen once again. "Moony, you're just confused."

Remus looked at him. "About what?" he bellowed.

Sirius sighed. "Let's just get you some meat before you eat someone."

"YEAH!" Remus cried enthusiastically, although he couldn't get the string of words out of his head, or the strange scene of Bellatrix. Oh well, he decided. It's not like that'll ever happen again…

**This idea came to me a little while ago, just thought it would make a cool story. Thanks for reading it! **

**REVIEWWWWW! :D**


End file.
